


Nieznajomy

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smileforirish: Ja mam! Z racji, że ostatnimi czasy uwielbiam Ziama to poproszę jego, jeśli to nie problem :) Liam jest bezdomny i chory (nie śmiertelnie ale może być zima, a on ma grypę czy coś), rodzice go wywalili z domu, a Zayn jest modelem. Rozwiń to jak chcesz, byle, żeby było długie i dużo czułości i słodkości :) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieznajomy

Stał na zaśnieżonym chodniku, przestępując z nogi na nogę i ruszając palcami od stóp, tyle na ile pozwalały mu buty, czując jak powoli mu zamarzają. Chłodny wiatr owiewał jego ciało. Opatulony swoją kurtką i szalikiem oraz z czapką zaciągniętą mocno na uszy, kończył palić swojego papierosa. Gdy tylko skończył palić, rzucił niedopałek na ziemię i przygniótł go butem. Jak najszybciej założył rękawiczki na swoje lodowate dłonie.  
Usłyszał jak drzwi budynku, pod którym stał się otwierają. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył chłopaka z burzą loków, jak zmierza w jego stronę.  
\- Nareszcie – warknął – Miałeś przyjść za 5 minut, minęło 30.  
\- Sorry, ale chcieli, abym zrobił jeszcze jedną przymiarkę. Jutro mamy sesję i muszą to skończyć – powiedział pośpiesznie, próbując udobruchać przyjaciela.  
\- Gdybyś nie opuścił wcześniejszych przymiarek, to teraz wszystko byłoby gotowa, a ja nie musiałbym tutaj marznąć. Ostatni raz na ciebie czekałem.  
\- Przypominam ci, że to ty jeździsz ze mną, a nie na odwrót – zaśmiał się loczek, machając kluczykami od samochodu.  
Zayn cicho przeklął pod nosem i już się więcej nie odzywał. Byli blisko samochodu, kiedy brunet zauważył pomiędzy dwoma pojazdami coś, co przypominało ludzkie ciało. Szturchnął Stylesa, pokazując mu palcem miejsce, gdzie leżał człowiek. Nie czekając na przyjaciela podszedł do nieznajomego. Na ziemi leżał młody chłopak z krótko ściętymi, brązowymi włosami. Jego ubrania były podarte, twarz w siniakach, jakby go ktoś pobił, dodatkowo dostrzegł rumieńce i kropelki potu. Chyba miał gorączkę.  
W jednej chwili Malik podjął decyzję. Pochylił się i wziął chłopaka na ręce.  
\- Co ty robisz? – Harry stał na chodniku, przyglądając się poczynaniom bruneta.  
\- Weźmiemy go do szpitala - zadecydował. Musiał mu pomóc.  
\- Co?  
\- Harry, on jest nie przytomny. Wygląda jakby go ktoś napadł i chyba ma gorączkę. Nie możemy go tu zostawić – spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na przyjaciela.  
Zielonooki pokiwał tylko głową, nic już nie mówiąc i ruszyli szybko w stronę samochodu.  
*****  
Siedział na twardym, szpitalnym krześle przy łóżku, na którym leżał, ciągle nieprzytomny, szatyn. Harry stał po drugiej stronie łóżka, wlepiając swój wzrok w przyjaciela, dając mu tym do zrozumienia, że powinni wracać do domu. Zayn jednak się uparł, aby poczekać na lekarza. Dookoła nich stały parawany, oddzielając od innych łóżek. Byli na pogotowiu.  
Ktoś przesunął kotarę, a oni usłyszeli wysoki, lekko zachrypnięty głos.  
\- Witam, nazywam się Louis Tomlinson – podszedł do nich mężczyzna w białym kitlu. W dłoniach trzymał podkładkę z jakimiś papierami - Hmmm – zamruczał, marszcząc brwi, kiedy wpatrywał się w zapiski - Panowie go znaleźli? – podniósł wzrok znad kartek i spojrzał na chłopaków.  
\- Tak – brunet pokiwał głową – Co z nim?  
\- Cóż, ktoś go napadł i pobił, ale to na pewno sami zauważyliście. Niestety nie możemy dokładnie stwierdzić, co spowodowało gorączkę. Jest chory, ale nie wiemy na co, to będziemy mogli określić dopiero jak się obudzi. Na razie daliśmy mu coś, aby zbić temperaturę. Wiecie kim on jest?  
\- Nie – westchnął Malik – przeszukałem jego rzeczy, ale nic nie znaleźliśmy. Czy to problem? – spytał, widząc zamyśloną twarz lekarza.  
\- Nie znamy jego tożsamości, więc nie wiemy, czy ma ubezpieczenie – odpowiedział.  
\- Och, proszę się tym nie przejmować. Ja zapłacę za leczenie – zaoferował się brunet.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową – Mam jeszcze prośbę. Nic nie wiadomo na temat jego rodziny, więc w razie czego mogę prosić o numer telefonu?  
\- Jasne, już poda…  
\- Ja podam – wypalił loczek.  
Zayn spojrzał zaskoczony na przyjaciela. Dopiero teraz się zorientował, że loczek przez cały czas był dziwnie cichy, a jego zielone tęczówki ciągle utkwione były w lekarzu. Znał to spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, pozwalając, aby to Styles podyktował swój numer.  
Pożegnali się z Tomlinsonem i opuścili szpital.  
Oczywiście Malik, musiał wyprowadzić Harry’ego siłą, ponieważ nie słyszał, kiedy chłopak go wołał, ciągle wpatrując się Louisa.  
*****  
Wszedł do kuchni, przeciągając się i głośno ziewając, tym samym zwracając uwagę Nialla, który podśpiewując sobie cicho pod nosem, przygotowywał śniadanie.  
\- Cześć – rzucił brunet, podchodząc do blatu i stawiając wodę – Co? – spytał, widząc, że chłopak wpatruje się w niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – udało mu się wykrztusić.  
\- Jasne – wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając kubek i wsypując do niego kawę – Czemu pytasz?  
\- Ponieważ nigdy tak wcześnie nie wstałaś, tym bardziej nie sam z siebie. Nie raz trzeba było cię siłą wyciągać z łóżka – odpowiedział, wracając do smażenia naleśników.  
\- Po prostu nie mogłem spać, więc postanowiłem wcześniej wstać – mruknął, opierając się tyłkiem o blat i czekając, aż zagotuje się woda.  
\- Cały czas myślisz o tym chłopaku? - spytał kątem oka spoglądając na mulata.  
\- Po prostu się martwię – burknął.  
W tym momencie czajnik dał znać, że woda jest zagotowana. Zayn zalał kawę wrzątkiem i usiadł przy stole, czekając, aż blondyn skończy przygotowywać śniadanie.  
\- Cześć – do kuchni wszedł naburmuszony Harry. Jego loki sterczały we wszystkie strony, a na sobie miał jedynie bokserki.  
\- Cześć – zawołał wesoło Niall – coś taki naburmuszony.  
\- Dzwonili ze szpitala – burknął – Ten chłopak się obudził.  
Zayn poczuł jak równo ze słowami Stylesa, jego ciało zalewa fala ulgi.  
\- I to powód, by chodzić naburmuszonym – spytał blondyn, kładąc na stole talerz z naleśnikami i zajmując swoje miejsce.  
\- Nie – odparł, siadając na wolnym krześle i nakładając sobie jednego naleśnika.  
\- Czyżby nie zadzwonił do ciebie doktor Tomlinson, tylko pielęgniarka z numeru szpitala – zaśmiał się brunet.  
\- Nie i tak – odpowiedział, posyłając zabójcze spojrzenie przyjacielowi - Rozmawiałem z Louisem, ale faktycznie zadzwonił ze szpitalnego telefonu. Wiedziałeś, że tak będzie, prawda? – oskarżycielsko spojrzał na chłopaka.  
\- Oczywiście – sięgnął po kubek i zrobił kilka łyków.  
\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? – warknął.  
\- Po pierwsze to oczywiste, że nie zadzwoniłby z prywatnego numeru, by poinformować nas, że pacjent się obudził. Po drugie, nie chciałem niszczyć twoich nadziei na umówienie się z doktorkiem – wytłumaczył, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.  
Harry przeklął cicho pod nosem i zapchał sobie usta naleśnikiem.  
\- Niall, podjechałbyś po mnie pod studio? Kończymy dzisiaj w podobnych godzinach. Pojechalibyśmy do szpitala – Zayn zwrócił się do blondyna.  
Chłopak planował udzielić mu odpowiedzi, ale uprzedził go oburzony głos Harry’ego.  
\- Ej, a ja? Przecież mogę z tobą jechać.  
\- Ale kończysz wcześniej – odpowiedział.  
\- To co z tego. Mogę zaczekać, lub przyjechać po ciebie – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ah, no tak – uśmiechnął się – widzę, że doktorek nieźle ci namieszał w głowie. Jednak skoro chcesz, to nie mam nic przeciwko.  
Malik dopił swoją kawę i uciekł do swojego pokoju.  
*****  
Odsłonił kotarę, za którą powinien leżeć nieznajomy. Pierwsze co zauważył to parę brązowych, sarnich oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego z zaciekawieniem. Patrzył się na nieznajomego, nie potrafiąc odwrócić wzroku.  
\- Witam – oderwał spojrzenie od chłopaka, spoglądając na lekarza.  
Skinął mu głową tylko i ponownie spojrzał na nieznajomego.  
\- Cześć – posłał mu lekki uśmiech – Jestem Zayn.  
\- Liam – widać było, że się lekko denerwuje. Trzymał w dłoniach kołdrę, miętoląc ją – To ty mnie znalazłeś?  
\- Tak ja i… - przerwał, kiedy spojrzał w bok i zauważył, że obok niego nie ma loczka – A ten gdzie się podział?  
\- Masz na myśli chłopaka w lokach?  
Skinął głową podchodząc do łóżka i siadając na twardym, szpitalnym krześle.  
\- Zdaje mi się, że wyszedł za lekarzem.  
Dopiero teraz Zayn zauważył, że brakowało również Tomlinsona. Westchnął cicho kręcąc głową i ponownie spojrzał brązowe tęczówki.  
\- Dziękuję – Liam posłał słaby uśmiech w kierunku mulata – Pomogłeś mi i dowiedziałem się od doktora Tomlinsona, że zaoferowałeś się zapłacić za moje leczenie. Obiecuję, że wszystko oddam.  
\- Daj spokój, to nic wielkiego. Po prostu nie mogłem tego tak zostawić – brunet machnął ręką – Po za tym jak się czujesz?  
\- Jestem osłabiony i boli mnie całe ciało, ale nie jest źle.  
\- Ile tu będziesz?  
\- Prawdopodobnie, dopóki się nie wyleczę – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wrócisz do domu? – zapytał lekko zaciekawiony.  
\- Um…ja…tak jakby ja nie mam domu – wymamrotał wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.  
\- Co?  
\- Jestem bezdomny – uniósł lekko głowę i nieśmiało spojrzał na szatyna – Pokłóciłem się z ojcem i wyrzucił mnie z domu. Wczoraj ktoś mnie napadł i pobił, zabierając wszystko co miałem.  
\- Och!  
Malik nie bardzo wiedział co powinien powiedzieć.  
\- Um…ile masz lat?  
\- 20  
\- Wiesz, mógłbyś zamieszkać ze mną i chłopakami. Mamy wolny pokój. Pomógłbym ci znaleźć jakąś pracę – zaproponował nieśmiało Zayn. Sam nie wiedział, czemu to robił. Nie znał go w ogóle. Jednak czuł, że musi mu pomóc.  
\- Nie – pokręcił przecząco głową – Już i tak mi bardzo pomogłeś. Po za tym nie chcę przeszkadzać tobie i twoim współlokatorom.  
\- Daj spokój, chce ci pomóc, a chłopcy nie będą mieć nic przeciwko.  
\- Ale ja nap…  
\- Koniec tematu. Zostajesz u mnie.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się szeroko, a brunet poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza widząc ten szeroki uśmiech i iskierki radości w brązowych, sarnich oczach.  
*****  
Tak jak Zayn powiedział Liam zamieszkał z nim, Harrym i Niallem. Zabrał go ze szpitala, następnego dnia. Blondyn od razu się zgodził i zakumplował z Paynem. Harry na początku marudził Zaynowi, że to nieodpowiedzialne zapraszać nieznajomego do siebie do domu. Jednak zmienił zdanie, kiedy okazało się, że Louis kilka razy ich odwiedził, aby skontrolować stan pacjenta.  
Malik spełnił swoją obietnicę i załatwił Liamowi pracę w pobliskim sklepie.  
Z każdym dniem dwójka chłopaków zbliżała się do siebie coraz bardziej, stając się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.  
*****  
Minęły dwa miesiące odkąd Liam zamieszkał z Zaynem i jego przyjaciółmi. Śnieg powoli znikał, a przyroda wyczuwając ocieplenie powoli budziła się do życia.  
Głośny huk i przekleństwa rozniosły się po mieszkaniu czwórki chłopaków. Do salonu wszedł Harry ze skrzywioną miną, rozcierając sobie czoło.  
\- Co jest? – Zayn spojrzał na przyjaciela z nad książki, którą trzymał w dłoniach.  
\- Nic – burknął – Przywaliłem w szafę, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie siniaka.  
\- Spokojnie, makijażystki jakoś to zakryją – krzyknął, kiedy loczek zniknął za drzwiami kuchni.  
\- Nie mówię o sesji – odpowiedział, wracając do salonu i przykładając do czoła woreczek z lodem.  
\- To czym się tak przejmujesz? – spojrzał na przyjaciela podejrzliwie.  
\- Mam randkę z Louisem.  
\- Co? – brunet nie krył zaskoczenia – Masz na myśli doktora Tomlinsona? Kiedy?  
\- Za niecałą godzinę – odpowiedział.  
\- Nareszcie – zaśmiał się Malik – Myślałem, że nigdy się nie odważysz.  
\- Zamknij się – warknął.  
\- Harry – w salonie pojawił się blondwłosy irlandczyk – To jak podwieziesz mnie?  
\- Jasne, Niall. Chodźmy – rzucił w kierunku bruneta woreczek z lodem.  
\- A ty gdzie? – spytał mulat.  
\- Umówiłem się z Carol – rzucił znikając za drzwiami.  
\- Czy tylko ja nie idę na randkę? – jęknął brunet, idąc przyjaciółmi.  
\- Twoja randka siedzi w swoim pokoju – zachichotał Niall.  
\- Zamknij się, dobrze wiecie, że my…  
\- …jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi – Styles i Horan dokończyli razem, przerywając Malikowi, przewracając oczami.  
\- Wiemy, słyszeliśmy o tym wiele razy. Mamy jednak oczy i widzimy, że to coś więcej i krążycie obok siebie, ale żadne nie ma odwagi by zaprosić drugiego na randkę – powiedział Harry – Lepiej zepnij tyłek i zrób to.  
\- I kto to mówi. Dwa miesiące zbierałeś się w sobie, aby zaprosić Louisa.  
\- Ale przynajmniej to zrobiłem – zaśmiał się i razem z blondynem opuścili mieszkanie.  
Zirytowany Zayn przeklął pod nosem, kierując się do kuchni by odłożyć woreczek z lodem.  
Pomimo tego, że nie chciał to musiał przyznać przyjaciołom rację. Liam mu się podobał i chciałby, aby łączyło ich coś więcej niż przyjaźń.  
\- Hej, gdzie reszta?  
Brunet podskoczył lekko, słysząc dobrze znany mu głos. Nie słyszał kroków Liama. Odwrócił się od blatu i uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.  
\- Poszli na randki. Zostaliśmy sami w sobotni wieczór – westchnął – Chcesz herbaty?  
\- Poproszę – zajął wolne miejsce przy stole.  
Zayn postawił wodę i przygotował dwa kubki, po czym zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Payne’a.  
\- Liam, mogę cię o coś spytać? Oczywiście nie musisz odpowiadać, jeśli nie będziesz chciał.  
\- Jasne – uśmiechnął się lekko do bruneta, zachęcając go do zadania pytania.  
\- Mówiłeś, że ojciec wyrzucił cię z domu. Możesz powiedzieć dlaczego? – widział jak jego uśmiech znika, a w sarnich oczach pojawia się smutek.  
\- Cóż – podrapał się po karku, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie – Ojcu nie podobało się to, że jestem gejem.  
\- I dlatego cię wyrzucił? – oburzył się Malik.  
\- Nie, to znaczy nie zupełnie. Nie podobało mu się to, ale jakoś to znosił. Chciał, żebym przejął po nim firmę, więc ustalił co mam studiować. Dodatkowo zażądał bym poślubił córkę ich przyjaciół. Jednak kiedy odmówiłem, wściekł się i mnie wyrzucił.  
Zayn ujął dłoń szatyna, która spoczywała na stole, kiedy dostrzegł jak w jego oczach błyszczą łzy. Domyślił się, że te wspomnienia bolały.  
\- Przykro mi, musiało być ci ciężko.  
\- Tak, trochę – wzruszył ramionami, starając się być obojętnym – Ale później poznałem ciebie, Harry’ego i Nialla i teraz jest dobrze. Cieszę się, że was mam – ścisnął dłoń Malika, chcąc mu w ten sposób podziękować.  
Zayn posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Ja też się cieszę.  
\- Zayn? – Liam nagle zrobił się jakby bardziej nieśmiały. Spuścił głowę, spoglądając na blat stołu, a na jego policzkach zaczęły pojawiać się rumieńce.  
\- Tak?  
\- Wiesz, t-tak sobie myślę. Skoro wszyscy p-poszli na r-randkę, a m-my s-siedzimy s-sami. M-może też g-gdzieś pó-pójdziemy r-razem?  
Przez cały czas unikał wzroku bruneta.  
\- Zapraszasz mnie na randkę? – spytał zaskoczony.  
Nie spodziewał się tego. Czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, odbijając się o żebra, jakby zaraz miało mu wyskoczyć z piersi.  
\- Um…t-tak…t-to znaczy, t-ty nie m-musisz, jeśli n-nie ch…  
\- Chętnie z tobą pójdę – ścisnął dłoń Liama i szeroko się uśmiechając.  
Podniósł się, nachylając nad stolikiem i składając pocałunek na policzku chłopaka.Policzki szatyna zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej czerwone, a jego usta ułożyły się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
\- Świetnie, to za 15 minut w salonie – wstał z krzesła – jeszcze nie wiem co będziemy robić, ale coś wymyślę – wybiegł z kuchni, udając się do swojego pokoju.  
Zayn cicho zachichotał i z szerokim uśmiechem, również skierował się do własnej sypialni.


End file.
